mrbogusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights, Camera, Bogus
First Act The scene opens to at a movie studio, before the camera travels along to a tour bus, where a female tour guide is explaining to all of the people about how the movie studio has been around for a long time. The tour bus then starts moving as Tommy becomes excited at the scenery of the studio. Tommy then starts taking pictures of all of the different movie posters before Bogus comes out from the camera slot while blowing bubble gum before it pops all over his face. Bogus then wipes the gum off before asking Tommy why he's so excited about checking out a movie studio. The tour guide then starts explaining that at the movie studio, in order to make a movie, they use mechanical robots and special effects in order to make the film more believable. At the same time she explains this, a huge ugly swamp monster robot appears in front of the bus. Tommy is excited at the sight of this robot, but Bogus is a little bit frightened, but quickly snaps out it before giggling in embarrassment. This time, the tour bus then drives past a large model city before it gets torn apart by a giant robot dinosaur. Seconds later, Brattus emerges from under Tommy's baseball cap, before he notices the robot dinosaur. Brattus then jumps up into the air before he gets eaten by the robot dinosaur, something which Bogus and Tommy are shocked at, before Bogus goes off to rescue his younger cousin as he swings to the top of the tour bus before jumping up towards the dinosaur as he lands on its head. Bogus then starts pounding on the dinosaur's head, demanding for it to give back Brattus, before one of the panels opens up to reveal a circuit board, which is one of the vital parts needed to control the robot dinosaur. Bogus then blows another bubble gum bubble before it bursts, getting all sticky all over the circuit board, which causes the dinosaur to go on the fritz as all of the people stare up in bewilderment, while the tour guide says that this has never happened before. Brattus then jumps out from under the circuit board, out from the dinosaur, before he and Bogus slide down the dinosaur's back and fly off. The tour bus then stops in front of a pool of water, that has a sailing ship and an octopus while some fans are blowing to create the effect of a raging ocean storm. Bogus and Brattus land into the pool seconds later before coming out, but become frightened upon noticing a mechanical crocodile swimming towards them, prompting them to swim for their lives. The crocodile then chases the two cousins towards the ship as they climb onto the deck, before the octopus, which is also a robot, grabs hold of the ship. The force from the octopus's grasp causes Bogus and Brattus to fall overboard and back into the water once again, before finding themselves riding on duck-shaped water floaties. Bogus and Brattus then pull the stoppers out from the floaties, which causes them to spin uncontrollably before flying into the air, just as the tour bus drives next to a Western setting. In the Western setting, an Indian is keeping two cowboys from trying to fight him, before he lets go, causing the two cowboys to crash into each other. A nearby horse then starts laughing at the cowboys' expense afterwards. Another cowboy prepares to fight against the Indian who just stands in silence. Up above, Bogus and Brattus then land on top of the ranch shack as Brattus marvels at the Western setting below. Bogus then gives Brattus an Indian headdress, making him look like an Indian, while Bogus dons a cowboy hat and boots so that he looks like a cowboy. However, Bogus then realizes that Brattus is missing before noticing Brattus doing an Indian dance on top of the cowboy's hat before pulling out a bow and preparing to shoot an arrow. Bogus becomes horrified upon seeing this, as he puts on his cowboy boots and spins the spurs so that he starts rolling down the roof of the ranch shack before flying and grabbing up Brattus as they both fly off the cowboy's hat. The two cousins then land on a horse afterwards as they ride on it off into the sunset. A helicopter is flying over the studio as the tour bus pulls into another area of the studio, before a fire engine pulls out from a fire house and starts driving down the studio. Brattus is steering the fire engine while Bogus is hanging onto one of the poles on the back of the fire engine. The helicopter then flies towards Bogus, but he dodges, before it comes back again, to which Bogus allows himself to be picked up by the dangling ring on the helicopter before it flies over the fire engine as Bogus is able to grab Brattus, pulling him up. However, Brattus then pushes the button that loosens the ring from the cable that the helicopter is attached to, which causes the two cousins to plummet back down to the tour bus and land next to Tommy again before landing in his shirt pocket. Tommy then peeks into his shirt pocket, happy that Bogus and Brattus have returned safe and sound. Once that's over with, Bogus and Brattus are glad to be back with Tommy once again before the two cousins share a laugh. Second Act Back at the movie studio, the tour bus then pulls up to the room where all of the movie props are kept in, before the tour guide notices a random girl holding some cotton candy. Bogus then floats up from Tommy's shirt pocket, obviously attracted by the smell of cotton candy, before Brattus floats out too and sneaks away. Bogus then goes over to where the girl is eating her cotton candy as he tries to get some but keeps missing at every opportunity. Tommy then notices Bogus trying to get the girl's cotton candy before he pulls him away, which causes the girl to look behind her shoulder in confusion. Brattus then approaches the shelves where all of the props are kept, to which Tommy tells Bogus to stop Brattus, something which Bogus obliges to as he rushes off once again. Brattus then approaches a space setting in the room before commandeering a model spaceship, to which Bogus runs into the room and right up to the model spaceship that Brattus is sitting in. Brattus then pushes the button which causes the spaceship to take off and fly all over the room, with Bogus hanging on tight. The spaceship then flies out of the room before flying into another room as Bogus falls off the spaceship and lands into all of the hats at the same time that the spaceship then crashes on a shelf, which causes Brattus to start spinning around rather dizzily. Bogus is now trying on different kinds of hats, ranging from a blue ball cap, a moose hat, a pig hat, a propeller beanie, as the propeller starts spinning. Brattus has now assumed the role of a biker as part of a biker gang before driving off in the lead biker's motorcycle, something which the lead biker is not very happy about. Brattus then starts driving the motorcycle all over the room before scooping up Bogus before driving the motorcycle into a movie poster with a fighter jet on it. This time, Bogus is now a pilot of the fighter jet as is Brattus before they fly their fighter jets out of the poster and out of the costume room and into another room of the studio. The two cousins then eject themselves from the fighter jets before deploying their parachutes before they land on a table with a controller on it. This time, Bogus and Brattus are now using the controllers to control a robot, a mummy, and a creature resembling the Creature From The Black Lagoon, before these robots start dancing. The tour group then hears all the commotion as they peer inside the room in surprise to see the robots dancing up a storm. Bogus and Brattus are also dancing as well, before Tommy flicks the switch on the controller that Brattus is holding, which causes the robots to shut down. Tommy then picks up Bogus and Brattus as he carries them before rejoining the tour group once again. The tour guide is glad to see that everything is alright once again before commenting to Tommy about it. Tommy then starts laughing, when Bogus and Brattus come out from his shirt pocket as they too start laughing, before the screen irises out. Third Act At a movie set, the crew is preparing to shoot a scene of a movie, just as the tour bus drives by. The tour guide then explains to the group that the movie staff is preparing to shoot a scene of the movie. The movie is a science fiction movie with a pair of space explorers being chased by an electric guitar-wielding robot. Bogus and Brattus then come out from Tommy's backpack as Brattus leaps over in time to see the scene being shot. Brattus jumps out from the tour bus before grabbing hold of an extension cord, which he uses to tie up the robot's legs, causing it to topple over and fall down to the ground. The director then yells for everyone to cut as he says that this is not supposed to happen. Bogus then runs over and congratulates Brattus for stopping the robot, before picking him up and running off, before the two cousins peek out to see the director telling everyone to get everything fixed. This gives Bogus and Brattus an idea that they could make their own movie. Brattus then runs over before he runs up to the camera and climbs into the lens, which scares the cameraman before he starts pounding on the camera. Back on the tour bus, Tommy peeks into his backpack and sees that Bogus and Brattus are missing once again, before looking over at the movie set. Bogus is now dressed up as a space explorer while running past the scene. The director then yells for the cameraman to roll the camera, which the cameraman does, but unfortunately, the film suddenly pops out from the camera as Brattus jumps out from the camera and lands in a make-up case. The make-up case then opens up as the female actress picks up Brattus, mistaking him for a powderpuff. When Brattus makes himself known and blows the actress a kiss, the actress screams and drops Brattus back into the make-up case again. Brattus then comes up while wearing a fake mustache. The editor is checking the film, when Bogus climbs up to the tape machine before he suddenly gets caught in the film and spun around repeatedly. The director then yells at the editor about what's taking so long, while Bogus is still getting spun around on the film, his screams for help hurting the editor's ears as he throws off his headphones. The film then becomes unraveled, which gets Bogus thrown to the ground before he jumps off again as he meets up with Brattus, who is also dressed as a space explorer. The director then orders for the scene to be started again, just as the actors pretend to be running away from the robot once again, while Bogus and Brattus also run directly underneath them. Bogus then climbs up a nearby boom mike before jumping down in front of the robot. Brattus then runs behind a cart full of film reels, which he pushes, which sends the cart rolling down the set until it runs into the robot as it falls on top of the cart while Bogus jumps on afterwards. In another movie set, the crew is shooting a milk commercial as the actor playing a workman explains that he always gets strong bones and muscles every time he drinks milk. Brattus suddenly jumps in and starts up the steamroller that the actor was using before it rolls away. Back in the science fiction setting, Bogus is still riding on the robot when he suddenly sees the steamroller with Brattus on it heading his way. Bogus quickly gets out of the way before the steamroller crashes into the cart with the robot on it. Everyone is surprised at the aftermath, but the director proclaims it to be the greatest thing that he has ever filmed in his life and for the film to be printed. Tommy then approaches the director, asking him what just happened, with the director telling Tommy to stick around and see the film being produced, something which Tommy agrees to. Later, the crew is now filming the next scene of the film, while Tommy, Bogus, and Brattus are watching the results, with Bogus and Brattus dressed up as directors. Tommy then tells Bogus and Brattus that he doesn't know how they do what they do, but he's glad that they do it. Afterwards, Tommy then picks up Bogus and Brattus before tossing them up into the air as they land in his backpack again before they start to leave the set. Bogus and Brattus then peek out from the backpack as Bogus says that fame is fleeting as Brattus agrees with him as the episode ends. Fun Facts Characters * Mr. Bogus (character) * Brattus * Tommy Anybody Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to "Lights! Camera! Action!" Category:Episodes